digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Warriors of Earth
The Warriors of Earth are AncientVolcamon and his legacy, those Digimon whose forms the users of the Spirits of Earth he left behind can take. Those who use the Spirits of Earth have the ability to combine with each other or with Spirits of other elements, becoming even more powerful. AncientVolcamon AncientVolcamon is an Ancient Mineral Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Ancient" and "Volcano". It possesses the attribute of "Earth", and is one of the legendary Ancient Warriors that saved the ancient Digital World. It is the most powerful of the Ancient Digimon, due to the high temperature of the boiling magma within its body. Its abilities were given to the "Ore" and "Mineral" types of Rock Digimon.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/ancientvolcamon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: AncientVolcamon] Digimon Frontier Digimon Xros Wars AncientVolcamon is the commander of the Bagura Army group stationed in the Magma Zone who use the Digimon they enslaved to dig up the area's Code Crown. He has a berserker personality prone to raging, so his subordinate SkullMeramon tries to keep him cooled down with some Frigimon. When AncientVolcamon learns of Xros Heart's meddling in his domain, he personally confronts them. However, to release his captives, Taiki fakes a surrender and gives AncientVolcamon a fake Xros Loader. However, once learning that he was duped, AncientVolcamon sends his Meramon army after Xros Heart once they manage to free the captives. Fighting Shoutmon X4, AncientVolcamon meets his end when Xros Heart manages to plug up the Digimon's volcano back, causing him to explode from the inside out. However, AncientVolcanon survived and absorbs his Meramon minions to assume a stronger form. Other forms Fused AncientVolcamon AncientVolcamon absorbs his Meramon army to achieve this form. Attacks * Atomic Bomber: Detonates the volcano on its back, which propels it into a super-strong lariat. * Supernova: Generates antimatter within its body, which causes a super-detonation comparable to a tiny Big Bang. *'Big Bang Fire': Fires a stream of magma from his back. Grumblemon Grumblemon is a Champion-class Hybrid Digimon. He is the Legendary Human Warrior of Earth, using the power of AncientVolcamon. His Japanese name is Grottomon. Grumblemon wears his handmade "Rot Armor" on his body and wields the "Grotto Hammer". He can also dig through solid rock and open a bottle that releases smoke which can summon Golemon to his command. Digimon Frontier Attacks * Snake Eye Break: He turns his enemies into stone and uses his hammer to destroy them. * Jack in the Box: Leaps out of the ground and attacks with his hammer. * Seismic Sledge: Pulls a hammer out of the ground or his armor which he uses to crush his enemies as well as to make the earth crack. The hammer can extend on command. Gigasmon Gigasmon is an Ultimate-class Hybrid Digimon. He is the Legendary Beast Warrior of Earth, using the power of AncientVolcamon. His name comes from "gigas", the Greek word for giant. Digimon Frontier Attacks * Quagmire Twister (Hurricane Bomber): Spins around like a tornado. * Tectonic Slam (Earthquake): Leaps above the ground and makes a ground-shaking landing. * Giga Storm: Releases a sand storm from his mouth. Notes and References Category:Legendary Warriors